Conventional approaches that athletes commonly employ to assess performance information during competition or training generally are obtrusive and/or impractical. While certain conventional approaches may provide a marginal degree of non-obtrusive access to such information, those approaches are seldom adopted in view of their restrictive costs and usually fail to permit an athlete to compare a target performance to actual performance during competition or training.